


Valentine's Day #1

by atari_writes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, NSFW, sorta?, unprotected sex, voyeurism?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 08:51:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14281356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atari_writes/pseuds/atari_writes
Summary: Prompt: "Open your eyes, watch me fuck you."





	Valentine's Day #1

Benny slides into you slowly, barely containing his groan. His gaze is focused to the side of the bed, and you lay underneath him, completely focused on him. On the way he looks above you, muscles straining as he holds himself above you and thrusts forward, on the way his eyes are fixed on your reflection in the mirror.

“Damn, chere. This was the best damn idea you’ve ever had,” he mutters, picking up the pace of his thrusts and moaning as he watches your breasts bounce in the reflection.

Your eyes flutter shut when he shifts to sit back on his legs and thrust into you that way, absolutely enamored with the way you look in the reflection. “I fuckin love this, baby,” he mumbles.

You hum and stretch your arms out above your head, smiling when he groans. “You’re so beautiful chere. So fuckin beautiful for me. Best fuckin idea.”

You can’t help but agree. Just hours earlier, the two of you had gone furniture shopping for your new place, and in one of the stores, you’d absolutely fallen in love with an oversized decorative mirror. When you’d brought it home, you’d had the idea of taking it to your bedroom first, to “test it out.” Which is where it now sat, leaning against the wall to give the both of you an amazing look at what was happening on the bed.

You’re still lost in the blissful sensations of Benny slowly but deeply fucking you when one of his hands comes up to your cheeks. “Uh uh, baby. You’re gonna open your eyes and watch me fuck you.” 

You lick your lips and moan at his words and the low rumble that accompanies them, blinking open your eyes to see him shifting again to lean down over you. The coarse hair of his chest scratches your sensitive nipples and you moan just as he leans in for an absolutely sinful open mouthed kiss. His beard scratches your skin, and you move your arms down to wrap around his shoulders and pull him closer to you.

“Uh uh, baby,” he mutters, one of his large hands grabbing your wrists to drop them back down onto the mattress above you. “You keep those hands up there.”

You nod and bite your lip as he sits back up. His hand twists your chin so that you’re facing the mirror, and you can’t help the whimper as you see all of what’s happening to you. “You stay exactly like that, baby, just like that for me,” he mumbles, settling back on his legs and moving his hands back to grip your hips. “You stay just like that, spread out for me just like that.”

You nod slightly, teeth digging into your bottom lip as you watch his muscles twist and strain as he starts fucking you again. You watch in the mirror as he alternates between watching you in the mirror and watching your breasts move in front of him. Occasionally, his gaze floats up to the side of your exposed neck, and when it does, you strain your head just a little bit more, exposing the tense vein there.

He always lets out a small growl and thrusts faster, but he hasn’t given in to the temptation yet. You hope you can change that before he comes.

Eventually, you realize that even though he’s getting close to his climax, you need just a little extra push to get you there. So you disobey one of his orders, and watch yourself in the mirror as one of your hands floats down slowly, caressing your own skin as you go. 

Your fingers trail down the vein of your neck, making Benny bare his teeth at you, but you keep going, tracing your collarbone and the outside curve of your breast before skimming down your stomach and resting your fingers between your legs, so close you can feel your skin parting as Benny fucks into you.

You let out a small moan at the feeling, dipping your fingers down just to lightly touch his cock as he thrusts, then you dive right in, attacking your clit with two fast-moving fingers. Benny’s fingers tighten on your hips, and you can almost feel the fingertip-sized bruises forming.

And you have to say, you know why Benny finds watching you so arousing. Watching your facial expressions change in the mirror as you touch yourself, watching the lewd movement of your fingers as you touch yourself; you’re already so close to coming you can taste it.

And he knows. Somehow, Benny knows how close you are. Maybe it’s because he’s now watching your face in the mirror, or because he can feel the way your walls are tightening around his cock, but he growls a short, “Don’t.”

You whimper at the command but don’t stop moving your fingers, now desperate to come. It’s so fucking close, and the wild way he’s thrusting inside of you is making it near impossible to hold off.

“Don’t fucking come, baby. Don’t you dare,” he grunts, quickening his pace to reach his own orgasm.

Your fingers quicken their pace, and you can feel yourself starting to tip over the edge. You find Benny’s eyes in the mirror, and despite his command not to come, his eyes are desperately watching everything you’re doing. 

“Benny—“ you whimper. “Benny, I’m gonna—fuck—I’m gonna come—“

“Shit,” he mutters. “Shit, baby, alright, it’s alright, come honey, come all over me. Make yourself come.”

He watches you the whole time, his eyes skipping between your fingers on your clit and your face as you finally come with a low moan of his name, back arching and walls squeezing around him.

He keeps chanting, “Fuck, fuck, fuck, beautiful,” the whole time, and as soon as you’re through, he leans over on his hands and redoubles the speed of his thrusts, bottoming out deep inside you with every snap of his hips. 

“Fuck—I’m coming, chere, I’m fuckin—“ He growls low in the back of his throat and buries his head in your neck as he comes, sharp teeth piercing the side of your neck as he explodes inside of you, making you let out a low moan.

He slows his thrusts, eventually stilling and pulling his fangs out of your neck. “Shit, shit, I’m so sorry—“

Your hands come up to cup his face and you shake your head. “Sh, baby.” You tilt your head to press a kiss to the corner of his mouth. “Shh, that was perfect.”

He grunts in agreement, leaning over to lick the small puncture wounds in your neck before pulling out of you and rolling over. He pulls you into his side and sighs. 

“That mirror’s stayin’ in here from now on.”


End file.
